


Elvis

by inatrice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage, McGenjiSecretSanta, Post-Recall, a touch of angst because of course, everyone is sappy, let my boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: This was written for @bymameido for the McGenji Secret Santa exchange!! I combined two of the prompts, wedding and dancing!





	

Genji sighed as his phone buzzed again. Lena rolled her eyes at him in the mirror as she tied his scarf in a nice bow on the back of his head. Genji picked up his phone and looked at yet another message from Jesse.

_~Are you sure?_

"Is he asking again?" Lena giggled as she leaned over his shoulder to snoop at the text.

"Yes," Genji sighed. He typed out a reply quickly as Hana approached him with the flower crown she and Mei had just put together.

_-Yes, Jesse. But since you keep asking, are YOU sure? Do we need to talk again?_

The response was almost immediate.

_~COURSE I'M SURE_

_~and no don't come looking for me. I can't see you before the ceremony._

Genji laughed and put his hand to his forehead, making Hana tsk as she tried to straighten out the crown.

"Sit still, old man, I'm trying to make you look good on your big day." She groused, Lena giggling behind her hand and Mei walking up with two different colored ties in her hands.

"Sorry, Hana," He replied, still chuckling to himself.

"Genji," Mei said, sounding apologetic. "They don't have your green here. The best I could find are these blue or red ones."

"That's fine, Mei," Genji reassured her, standing up to look at himself in the mirror again. "I'm just glad they had a suit that fit on such short notice."

To be fair, everything had been short notice recently. It had only been six months since Winston had initiated the recall, six months since he had seen Jesse McCree for the first time in way too many years. The missions had been nearly nonstop since the team had gotten back together, though with the new faces it made the burden a little easier. Almost fun. He doubt he'd admit it to Zenyatta, but being back in the field brought back an old flame in his chest that he had missed in his time in Nepal.

But chatter from Talon had dropped off as the reformed Overwatch had sliced through their cells and disrupted their plans as systematically as the old days. And since all their intel reports confirmed that it seemed Talon had receded to lick it's wounds, Winston had given them all a short leave to gather themselves and relax after all their recent hard work.

Though just because it had been quick and brutal, didn't mean it had been easy. There had been one too many close calls as far as Genji was concerned, for both he and McCree. Their last mission had landed the lot of them near Las Vegas, and they all decided a bit of fun for a long weekend couldn't hurt. And so, the night before, while most of the team was tipsy off of overpriced cocktails and the air of excess, Genji had slid into McCree's lap and wrapped his arms around the scruffy man's neck and uttered what he thought was a simple request.

"Marry me?"

McCree had choked on his whiskey hard enough for the others to notice and turn interestedly towards them. "Come again, sweetheart?"

Genji's arms had tightened just as the sensation of a knot in his stomach had. "I do not want to risk losing you again. Marry me."

"Are you sure?" McCree had asked him, sounding and looking skeptical while Lúcio and Lena looked at each other excitedly.

"Is that a no?" Genji frowned behind his visor.

"Well, no. Not a no, darlin'," McCree reached up and touched Genji's chin gently. "Just makin' sure you're sure."

"Of course I am sure. When have I ever not been sure of something so serious?" Genji had asked, feigning offense. Zenyatta and Reinhardt both gave him cool looks and his shoulders drooped in acquiescence. "Fine." He fixed McCree with a green stare. "Jesse McCree, I Genji Shimada, of sound mind do _for sure_ ask you: will you marry me?"

McCree had swallowed hard, and Genji thought he'd seen tears in his eyes. "'Course, Genji. It'd make me a very happy man to be your husband."

Genji had felt his heart soar and he pressed his forehead to McCree's in what had come to be their form of kissing while Genji's visor was still in place and the other whooped around them. Reinhardt had even stood up and pulled the two of them into a bone crushing hug as he congratulated them.

"When are ya gonna tie the knot then?" Lena had asked bouncing in her seat.

"When are we going to be on leave again to even have a ceremony?" Angela pointed out from behind her wine glass.

Genji looked over to McCree. "We are in Las Vegas…."

McCree's face had lit up immediately with the world's brightest smile. "Tomorrow. We'll find a chapel and we'll get married."

It had only taken half a nod from Genji before McCree was pushing himself out of Reinhardt's grip and shoving Genji towards his room, rambling about not being able to see him before the ceremony.

And now here he was, straightening out a white rented suit in a cheesy Las Vegas chapel as Lena helped him with the red tie and Mei snapped pictures. There was a knock at the dressing room door and Genji called for whoever it was to come in. Fareeha stepped in a few seconds later, dressed up in the best outfit she had available at such short notice. Hana and Mei glanced at each other before they both snuck out behind her. Genji couldn't help but feel a shot of synthetic adrenaline flood his system with the nervous thoughts in his head. What had he done? Was something wrong with Jesse? He took a step toward her as she came farther into the dressing room.

"Genji," She started, glancing at Lena. He almost thought she looked nervous as well. "I just…wanted to talk to you while Jesse is out smoking."

"Is he okay?" Genji couldn't help but asking before she continued. "He keeps texting me. I cannot help but wonder if he is rushing into this because he thinks it will make me happy."

Fareeha's expression softened. "No Genji, he's very sure about this. Probably more than anything in his entire life. I've caught him crying three times already today." She laughed lightly to herself before she schooled her features and he could see the face her strike teams saw when she was leading them. "But just because he is so blinded by happiness doesn't mean I am. He's changed Genji. The fall wasn't a good thing for him."

"I'd noticed." Genji admitted. He'd noticed the heavier smoking, the heavier drinking, his entire change in demeanor.

"You wouldn't have been good for him…before." Farheea told him point blank.

Genji winced. "I know." Jesse was one of the few things he remembered outside of his anger before the fall. They had kissed and they had fucked and pushed each other's limits, but it hadn't really been a mutually beneficial…well he couldn't call what they'd had a relationship. He knew Fareeha probably couldn't remember anything of him besides an angry destructive whirlwind.

"But you could be now." She continued. "You've changed too," She glanced at the ground. "I'm very glad to see how far you've come." She took another step toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of him or I'll have to kick your ass."

Genji smiled behind his visor and put his hand on top of hers. "I promise Fareeha. I know I wouldn't have been equipped to give him what he needed before, but I think I am in a place where I can now. And for us to actually help each other." He paused, still unused to being so open with anyone other than Zenyatta. "Thank you."

Fareeha smiled. "Thank _you_." They both looked at her other hand as the phone she held chirped. "He must be back." She rolled her eyes and smiled softly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck!"

She left the room, leaving Genji and Lena standing awkwardly for a moment before Genji looked back at the mirror.

"I'm proud of you too, if it's worth anything." Lena added in her chipper voice.

Genji looked at the ceiling, his eyes rolling under his visor. "Must we all be so mushy today?"

Lena giggled and bounced over to him. "Of course, silly, it's your wedding day."

Genji huffed out a sigh just as a voice from one of the chapel workers came from the other side of the dressing room door saying that the previous wedding was done and the McCree-Shimada wedding was ready to go.

Genji took in a deep breath and Lena elbowed him in the ribs. "You nervous, big guy?"

He shifted his head slightly to show he was looking at her in the reflection in the mirror. "I wasn't until you asked."

Lena laughed and shook her head. "C'mon, love, let's go get you married."

Zenyatta was waiting right outside of the dressing room door that led directly to the altar. The omnic's head turned when the door opened and Lena scurried away to sit in the pews. "Genji."

"Master," Genji hesitated for a brief second before he leaned forward and pulled his teacher into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're here."

Zenyatta simply chuckled and hugged him in return. "I am glad I could be here for such a happy occasion." He pulled back and put a fond hand on Genji's cheek. Though the omnic's expression never changed, Genji could feel a warmth emanating from it. "You've grown so much, I couldn't be more proud of you."

Genji smiled behind his visor. He was about to respond when the door on the opposite side of the altar opened up and McCree and Fareeha stepped out. The two shared a quick glance before she went to go sit with the others. Zenyatta gave his cheek a quick pat and joined them as well. Genji watched McCree look him up and down once before walking forward and Genji went, too, just as a glitzily dressed Elvis came to stand at the altar.

Genji just shook his head, smile a mile wide. "Elvis, Jesse? Really?" He asked quietly when they were finally face to face.

"Only the best for you, darlin'," He said with a tearful smile. "Did you know you look like an angel come to Earth in that suit?"

"Yes," Genji replied, cocking his head to the side. "You look very good, too." And he did. His hair was combed and beard was trimmed. He was dressed in one of the chapel's rental suits as well, though his was black with thin white pinstripes and he'd paired it with a black tie. He'd shined his boots and his hat was with Reinhardt in the pews with the others and Genji was sure he'd never seen a man so beautiful in his life.

"Dearly beloved," Elvis began, his voice and hips shaking already. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two men…."

Genji bit down on his synthetic lower lip to keep himself from laughing and he could see Jesse doing the same. Genji stepped forward just a bit more and took Jesse's hands in his own, unable to take his eyes off of Jesse's happy expression. He had to admit, Elvis had a way with words, but he could hardly concentrate on them with Jesse looking like this in front of him. He could vaguely hear Lena and Lúcio taking pictures and Fareeha quietly offering words of solidarity to a sniffling Reinhardt, but this was his and Jesse's moment, and despite it being whirlwind and unexpected, Genji couldn't help but think it was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Do you, Genji Shimada, take Jesse McCree to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Elvis asked him.

"I do." Genji promised, his hands tightening on Jesse's.

"And do you, Jesse McCree, take Genji Shimada to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I sure as hell do." Jesse answered, his voice trembling.

"Then Elvis now pronounces you two married, have mercy." The reverend smiled as everyone in the room couldn't help but giggle at that. "You may now kiss your husband!"

Jesse leaned forward to press their foreheads together, but Genji stopped him. He wordlessly brought Jesse's hands up to the back of his face plate and, after an encouraging nod, Jesse undid the clasps that kept his visor in place. With a sharp hiss, the face plate fell away, Genji catching the pieces in his hands as he stood up on his toes to kiss Jesse solidly on the lips. He could feel the gasp on his pallid skin just before Jesse pulled him in close, crushing him to his chest. Genji let himself melt into Jesse's strong arms, safe and happy and warm all at once.

Their teammates hollered and clapped as loudly as they could until the two of them broke apart. Genji kissed away the tears at Jesse's eyes before they turned to smile at their friends, raising their joined hands high above their heads. Everyone threw flower petals at them as they walked together arm in arm down the aisle and out of the chapel, officially husbands.

They were paraded back to their hotel surrounded by their happy teammates, their family. As soon as they were back, the two of them were ushered to the bar area where there was a big enough space for Lúcio to declare a dance floor. What was a wedding without a reception, he insisted. He went over to the jukebox that was settled on the far wall and flipped through the songs until he chose one he deemed good enough.

He spun around with a wide smile on his face. "Ladies, gentlemen, non-binary folks, and robot friends, our newlyweds' first dance as a married couple." He stretched out his hand and a few of the other patrons at the bar even clapped. The bartender had watched them come in and now reached for a switch behind the counter that turned on a makeshift spotlight in the center of the makeshift dance floor.

Genji laughed and pulled Jesse to the center of the seating area, placing them directly in the spotlight. He tugged him in close and threw his arms over his shoulders as they both wore giddy smiles and laughed together softly. The bits of Genji's faceplate were safely with Angela so he and Jesse could look at each other unimpeded, though Genji knew everyone was watching him closely in case his breathing faltered and he needed it again. Jesse placed his hands on Genji's waist and led the soft dance as the song played gently in the background.

Jesse leaned down to kiss Genji's forehead. "You know, I'm probably the happiest man alive right now." He said quietly.

"Hmm," Genji hummed in amusement as his arms tightened around Jesse. "You're competing with me for that title." He smiled at him mischievously, their old Blackwatch antics playing in the back of both of their heads.

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "All right, for the sake of our team's sanity, we're both the happiest men alive."

"Better." Genji said, resting his head on Jesse's chest as they swayed to the song. He sighed, content, as Jesse pressed his nose into the top of his head.

"Never thought I'd live to see a day like this," Jesse admitted quietly after a silent moment. "Dancin' on my wedding day with the man I love. Dancin' with _you_. 'S surreal almost."

"Agreed." Genji let his eyes fall closed as he pressed himself even closer into his husband. "I do not think either of us expected to live long enough to get here, but we did."

"We sure as shit did, sweetheart." There was a smile in Jesse's voice and it made Genji's heart skip a beat. They danced silently for another couple of moments before Jesse spoke again. "I know it wasn't perfect, but it certainly was a fitting wedding for a couple ramblers like us."

Genji's head shot up and he frowned. "Not perfect? It was perfect. I got to kiss you right after Elvis pronounced us married." He tried to keep from smiling as Jesse started laughing. "You cannot tell me this isn't everything you dreamed your wedding would be as a boy Jesse McCree. I did, right down to the giant man and gorilla in attendance!"

"All right, all right, you're right. What was I thinkin'?" Jesse chuckled as the song ended. Lúcio, however, already had the next song picked out. Genji heard his laughter as Jesse brightened when a country-rock song began streaming out of the jukebox's speakers. "Let's keep the perfection goin' then, sugar." He said with a dangerous smile. He spun the both of them around and brought Genji into a deep dip, both of them laughing as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods who organized this and to everyone who has contributed I love my fellow mcgenjis aaaaa


End file.
